


Big Brother. Dad.

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce dies sorry, Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, F/M, Justice League and other heroes still exists but the Batfamily is not involved, No Batfamily, No Batman, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, for like 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Bruce Wayne is dead and Dick Grayson is left with the responsibility of picking up the pieces of the Wayne Family.Dick stood up slowly, ignoring the way everyone's eyes turned to him as his picture flashed up on screen.“From all of us here at The Gotham Gazette and from all of Gotham, you have our deepest condolences. All of Gotham weeps for the death of a great philanthropist, Gotham's white knight, Bruce Wayne.”Dick couldn't breath. Bruce was dead. Bruce was dead.“Bruce is dead.”“Grayson?” The Captain asked softly “Are you-”He picked up his keys to the cruiser “I have to go.”----------------Non-(powers) Batfamily AU





	1. Long Live The Prince Of Gotham.

**_EARTH-25, original time line_ **

The precinct all looked up at the TV screen when BREAKING NEWS flashed across the screen. It was a slow crime day and most people had finished any outstanding paperwork that needed to be done. It was blisteringly hot and so most of the officers didn't want to walk the beat or drive around in their patrol cars which was lucky for them as neither did the criminals. Someone unmuted the TV so that the News could be heard and everyone gasped when the words left the news reporters mouth “Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries and Gotham's Prince is dead.” Officer Dick Grayson froze, dropping his pen, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Many officers looked shocked, even in Blüdhaven Bruce Wayne was a big deal and the fact that he was _dead_ was enough to get any officer who hadn’t been paying attention to pay attention. “911 was called earlier on this evening by a distraught sounding woman, it was later revealed upon police and ambulance arrival that the woman in question was none other than Catwoman, a burglar with a penchant for cat themed artefacts. Catwoman has been cleared of the murder but has escaped Police custody, although she claims if need be she will act as a witness in a court case. The killer is still on the lose and Gotham natives can't helped but be reminded of the fateful day that Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot down in Crime Alley 34 years ago. The only difference being that Bruce's children were thankfully not there to witness it. Bruce Wayne is survived by his 2 adopted sons, his oldest Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Timothy 'Tim' Drake as well as his biological son Damian Wayne.”

Dick stood up slowly, ignoring the way everyone's eyes turned to him as his picture flashed up on screen. He had failed to mention he was the adopted son of a mega billionaire to his fellow officers.

“From all of us here at The Gotham Gazette and from all of Gotham, you have our deepest condolences. All of Gotham weeps for the death of a great philanthropist, Gotham's white knight, Bruce Wayne.”

Dick couldn't breath. Bruce was dead. Bruce was dead. “Bruce is dead.” 

“Grayson?” His boss, the Captain asked, she had been outside her office having finished much of her own work as well “Are you-”

He picked up his keys to the cruiser “I have to go.”

“Grayson.”

“Damian's still in school. Tim's bound to locked up in his office, he might not even be aware!” He sounded frantic, hysterical as he moved towards the door. It was very unlike him.

“Grayson,” she tried again “I need you to calm down a bit before I let you go.”

He stopped and looked at her, only just now registering her presence “You're right, I'm panicking. Panicking's not going to do anyone any good right now. I need to call the school, call Tim's assistant . I'm okay Captain but I really need to go.”

“Okay Grayson, you take all the leave you need, okay?”

“Thanks.” He smiled before he sent a grateful glance at his police partner and his other cop friends and left, taking out his phone as he did so.

First he called Damian's school “Hi this is Dick Grayson I'm Damian's...” he wanted to say older brother but with Bruce dead did that make him his legal guardian. In the end he didn't have to say because they knew who he was and what the situation was.

“Mr Grayson, yes we're aware. Would you like us to pull Damian from class?”

“If you could. But don't tell him. I have to be the one to tell him.”

“Of course. I know they don't mean much from me but I offer my condolences.”

“Thank you.” He then hung up.

Next he called Tim's assistant, knowing Tim he probably wouldn't answer his own phone “Tam, have you heard?”

“Yes, and Tim's in a meeting. He doesn't know yet, what do I do?”

“Don't tell him, don't let him find out from the news. Call the car and hand Tim the phone okay?”

“Okay. One second.” The was a pause as she knocked on the meeting room door and entered, there was a low rumble of conversation, they didn't appreciate being interrupted but eventually Tim was on the phone. He answered with a hushed but gruff “What?”

“I need you to meet me at Gotham Academy in half an hour.”

“What has the demon brat done this time?” Tim sighed “And why do I-”

“Damian didn't do anything. But this is urgent. I need you and Tam there immediately.”

“Dick I'm in a meeting I'm sure this can wai-”

“I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR MEETING, THIS CAN'T WAIT! Tim just get down here.” He softened his voice, switching to pleading instead “Please.”

Tim sighed, there was a small pause as he looked around at the men in the board room “Fine.” He hung up.

When Dick arrived at the school a small crowd of paparazzi had gathered around the entrance. He flashed his sirens once to get through the crowd and parked directly in front of the gate. Tim arrived a few seconds later, pulling around the corner in a sleek black Mercedes. Tim and Tam hopped out, not having the same ability to get to the front of the crowd and pushed there way through to Dick. “What's going on?” Tim hissed.

“I'll explain when Damian's here.” Dick said, “Let's just get out of the spotlight first.”

A professional looking lady, Dick recognised as the deputy head of the school came to let them through the gate, escorting them to her office where Damian was waiting.

“What is the meaning of this Grayson?” The bratty kid asked sullenly.

“Dami, Tim, sit down. I have some bad news.”

Dick's sombre tone seemed to wash over them because the two did so without argument. “What's wrong?” Tim asked, a frown gracing his face as he took in Dick's sad eyes and the fact that Tam hadn't looked him in the eye since she stole him from his meeting.

Dick closed his eyes breathed out and said “Bruce is dead.”

“What.” It was less a question an more a declaration of disbelief that left Damian's mouth.

“He was gunned down by some thug in an alley. Catwoman was in the area and reported it.”

“How do we know it wasn't that cajoling, inveigling, seductress, snake Catwoman that killed him!” Damian yelled, letting his sorrow be buried by his ever present fury.

“Damian-”

“Father would never just allow himself to be killed by some common thug! He wouldn't! Father is better than that! He's the bravest man I've ever known and he wouldn't!” Tears filled Damian's eyes “He wouldn't just leave me like that!” he yelled, when the tears finally fell his voice dropped to a whisper “I was only just getting to know him.”

“I know,” Dick pulled him into a hug “I know, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. He loved you, he still does, he loves you so much. I know I can never be your dad, but I'll do for you what Bruce did for me. I'll make sure you're not alone, and you'll be loved so much. I love you Damian, so much.” Dick stroked the little boys hair softly. Because as much as Damian liked to scoff at the idea he was a little boy.

Tim who had been sat on his own chair staring off into space seemed to start back to life. His face was pale as he slowly fell onto his knees and pulled his two brothers into his own hug. Tam looked away, she was intruding on a private family moment. It was no secret that the brothers often quarrelled. Tim called Damian 'Demon Brat' almost by habit at this point and Dick was renowned for breaking up their petty arguments but the love between them all was still evident.

“Dick.”

“Yeah Tim?”

“What are we gonna do?”

“Be a family.” Dick replied.

Tim let out a watery smile “I think I can do that.”

Damian followed suite “I think I can too.”

“Let's go home.” Dick prompted them out of the hug they had gotten into. The three picked themselves up and looked at each other. To Dick, Damian looked so small. A story floated back into his head of when Bruce had told him about the night of his parents murder. Commissioner Gordon, then Detective Gordon had sat with him and place a coat around him to shield him from the cold. On the day of his own parents' funeral he remember that Bruce had put his jacket around his shoulders to shield him from the rain. Dick remembered the paparazzi outside, the vultures who would be looking for their next story in the tears of an 11 year old boy and he took off his police jacket and placed it around his little brother.

“I'm not cold.”

“I know, Gordon did it for Bruce, Bruce did it for me, now I'm doing it for you. And besides, this might shield you even a little bit from the paps outside.” Dick smiled sadly.  
They walked down the halls and for the first time Dick could remember, Damian held his hand by choice. Tim stood on Damian's other side, a hand firmly on his shoulder and Tamara stood next to him. She was Luscious Fox's daughter, she had known Bruce for longer than even Dick had and wasn't that a strange thing to think about. “Mr Drake, will you be riding with Dick in his police cruiser?”

“I suppose I will.”

“Then should I take the Mercedes to the manor or back to the company?”

He paused “Actually, could you do me a favour?”

“Of course.”

“Could you pick up Barbara Gordon. I'd really appreciate it.”

“I was never not going to do it Sir. I- I'm sorry about...”

“I know. You loved him too, he was Uncle Bruce to you for longer than he was Dad to me.”

“I never really knew him the way you did but he was a great man. Always will be.”

Those were the last words they could get out before the media descended on them. Tam, Tim and Dick pushed them out of the way, keeping Damian safe in a cocoon of three as they fought their way towards the Blüdhaven Police Cruiser waiting on the tarmac. Tam ushered them in before turning to get to the car she had come in.


	2. Condolences.

Tim took three days off, it was all he could afford with the massive shakeup Wayne Industries had just been through. The loss of their CEO. Wills were consulted, Luscious was made CEO again, or at least acting CEO until Tim took his rightful place as the heir to the empire. Dick had become Damian's legal guardian, in the eyes of the law and had moved back to Wayne Manor, he had been sad about leaving BPD but he was needed in Gotham.

Technically speaking, Dick was to inherit everything as the will hadn't been updated since Jason but Dick had consulted some lawyers and he could pass the responsibilities over to his brother. So whilst Tim ran the business side of things, Dick ran the home, the charities, the galas and parties, he did PR and he looked after Damian.

Damian took a week and a half off, before he had gotten over an initial spout of depression that Dick couldn't fault him for. After, he had finally come out of his room by choice, given Dick a hug and asked to return back to school. Dick had hugged him back and called Gotham Academy to inform them.

Barbara Gordon could give no valid reason to miss work, so she had returned only the next day, she was a hacker for the CIA and she was good at it. She was so good, they had given her the code name Oracle to protect her identity from any enemy hackers who might want revenge. When Tam had come to pick her up, she had immediately wheeled herself into the wheelchair accessible sleek black Mercedes and sobbed the whole way to the Manor. When she reached the house, she pulled herself together and had comforted Dick. Dick had to be strong for his brothers so she would be strong for him. He had lost three parents now, John and Mary Grayson held a place dear to his heart but they were faded in his memory, tinted rose pink by the excitement of the circus and the joys of childhood. Bruce was the here and the now, his brothers were Bruce's sons, his house was Bruce's house, the room he slept in was still decked out from his teenaged years. Everywhere he looked he would be reminded of the man he had lost, Barbara would be there to remind him of the man he was.

The people of Gotham had been making the long hike, or the slightly less long drive up to the Wayne Manor gates to leave flowers and candles and cards and Dick had taken to sitting outside on the grass and reading them. Every now and then someone would arrive whilst he was there and he would pretend to not notice them snap a picture of him and thanked them for their condolences.

Dick was starting to hate the word condolences.


	3. Like Father, Like Son.

The first time Dick wound up in the newspaper for anything other than Bruce's death it was because someone had made the link between the custom of the jacket. There on the front page was a grainy picture of a young Bruce Wayne and a younger Jim Gordon sitting on the steps to some fire escape. Jim looked cold and Bruce looked distraught but it was obvious the kid had the Officer's jacket on. Next to that picture was one of The Flying Grayson's funeral. It was taken from quite a distance away but the quality of the camera was good enough that it was even slightly less grainy than the first picture. Dick was wearing an oversized jacket and Bruce was without his, it was clear to see why. The third one was crystal clear. Having been taken just a week before, the quality was HD. Damian's eyes were red and puffy from crying, Tim looked pale and Dick looked like he was trying to protect them both. Tam could be spotted just out of frame but the interesting thing was the Bludhaven Police Department blue jacket draped over the young boy's Gotham Academy uniform.

People had gone crazy over the article, Bruce had made it no secret to how Gordon's actions had made things seem less bleak on that first night and knowing what they knew, the jacket thing was sweet but sad. It had clearly been passed down, some sort of symbol of comfort for those who had had it done to them, if they kept doing it to others.

The second time Dick ended up in the newspapers it was a little less savoury. He had ended up in the gossip columns in an article headlined by Vicki Vale, Gotham's gossip queen. He had been photographed with a famous model, Kori Anders and the media was convinced that Grayson had gone the way of the Wayne and become a playboy, determined to sleep his way through Gotham's female population.

However, the third time seemed to disprove that theory. He was caught with a model again, the _same_ model. This time, rather than making out and about in Gotham they were wining and dining in some fancy Gotham restaurant. They looked happy. A new theory cropped up on some subreddit, maybe they were actually just dating, Dick had never been the wham-bang-bye kind of guy anyway.

The fourth, fifth and sixth times he was in the newspaper, spotted with Kori seemed to confirm their theory and they had coined the ship name DicKori. After that Dick stopped counting the number of times him and Kori became the means to which a reporter earned their paycheck, eventually the stories stopped being so popular when it was clear they were just dating and there was no scandal to be found.

The next major story involving the two was when Kori had pulled up outside the school in her Purple 1970 Dodge Challenger 426 Hemi Classic. She had hopped out of the driver side with all the elegance of the model she was, in a yellow sunflower dress, a yellow bow in her hair which stood out against the deep auburn shade of her flowing locks. Her bright green eyes had scanned the crowd of school children and when they fell upon Damian, her entire face lit up. She waved happily, displaying her perfectly painted nails and the dainty watch on her wrist that was probably worth more than what most people in Gotham earned their entire lives. Damian grinned back at her, said goodbye to his friend, Collin, and made his way over to her. The kid was known for despising anyone who tried to get with either his father or his brothers so his apparent happiness to see her was a shock to most.  
Everything about her was perfect and Gotham loved her for it.

Dick had doubled down on charity works, fund-raising galas and the likes. And with Dick's new role of Gotham's Prince, Kori Anders had quickly risen to the ranks of Gotham's Princess. She got featured on the cover on more magazines because everyone, even those outside of Gotham wanted to know about the woman who had stolen Dick Grayson's heart so completely.

“Hello everybody! Ellen Degenerous here and you're watching my show, Ellen.” The blond smiled into the camera “Today I have someone who everyone has just been _dying_ to know more about ever since she first popped up on the scene. She is a model who is very good at her job but she is also known for being none other than Richard Grayson's girlfriend, please welcome Kori Anders!”

The model in question walked onto the set smiling at the crowd and gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek as she reached the host “Hi Ellen, it's an honour to be here.” Her eyes were wide and bright, and Ellen couldn't detect anything but genuine happiness in them.

“It's an honour to have you here! Now people have been wanting to know about you. SO why don't you tell us where you're from.”

“I was born in Iran, a small town called Tamaran but I'm actually from LA. After I was born, my parents moved back there and I was given American citizenship. I have an older sister, Komako who I love dearly and a younger brother Ryan, he's annoying but I love him too. I'm not sure what else to say, it's not often I talk about myself like this.”  
**(Blackfire is Komand'rs and her little brother Wildfire is Ryand'rs. Komako is a Japanese name meaning Filly-child and is apparently a term of endangerment soooo that's what I went with.)**

“What do your siblings think about your career and your relationship with Dick Grayson?”

“My siblings have been so supportive of my career. In the early days before I had the option of turning down jobs my brother would act as my body guard, make sure no photographer or any one took advantage of my status of broke model. Unfortunately in the modelling world, even the really professional models can be taken advantage of and harassed. When they had the power to make or break your career, Hollywood black list you, not pay you sometimes all you can do to save your career is just not say anything. I've had many friends who have been in that position and it sickens me everyday. No one should have to turn up to work scared they'll be harrassed- Oh I've gotten completely off topic! The question? What do my siblings think about Dick. Only Ryan's met him so far, Koma is off gallivanting across Europe but she'll be back for Thanksgiving, I'll be sure to have her meet him then. For sure.”

“Well I'm glad your siblings seem to like Richard. That was a very powerful speech about abuse in the workplace. It really is a problem, not just in modelling but in all of show biz.”

Kori nodded “And when they do come forward no one believes them. I think that's the saddest thing about it, because then they are free to do it again and again with no consequences. That's not a message we should be sending.”

Ellen nodded in agreement “Mmmm. I totally agree with you.” She glanced off camera and nodded at someone there “Unfortunately we have to shelf this very important discussion because we are going to play a game of Never Have I Ever.”

Kori smiled “I love this game!”

“But of course we can't play alone so welcome to the stage promoting her new show 'That's Our Baby', Mary Louise Dahl AKA Baby Doll!”

**(Mary Louise Dahl, AKA Baby Doll (voiced by Alison LaPlaca in Batman: The Animated Series, and Laraine Newman in The New Batman Adventures), actress who starred in sitcom That's Our Baby - Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures.)**

The crowd applauded as the classic looking blonde emerged onto the stage. Her hair was arranged into a 1950s housewife bob that had earned her her nick name and he lips were startlingly red, she smiled which made the small beauty spot above her lip more obvious as well as causing her bright white teeth to reflect the studio lights “Hi Ellen, Hi Kori.” She said happily giving them both cheek to cheek 'kisses' as she didn't want to get her lipstick on them.

“Have you two met before?” Ellen asked.

Kori said “yes” at the same time Baby Doll said “no.”

“Ooooh. Someone's been forgotten.”

“Oh no, it's alright, It was like 5 years ago and all that really happened was I saw you in the cinema and asked for an autograph. I'm not surprised you don't remember you probably get that all the time.” Kori said embarrassed.

“Well I'm sorry I don't remember you. We were talking back stage,” she informed Ellen and the crowd “and we had the most delightful conversation.”

“Well you were really sweet to me back then, you actually got me back into modelling after I'd quit for a year.”

“Really? Well I'm glad I could help you, I mean that's why we do what we do right? Now let's get to Never Have I Ever!”

Ellen handed them a paddle each that had 'I have' on one side and 'I haven't' on the other. “You both know how to play?”

“Yep.”

“Yeah.”

“Then let's go. Never Have I Ever had a threesome.”

Starfire raised her eyebrows and laughed “Wow, you're really all going in.” she said as she held up 'I haven't'.

Baby Doll also held up 'I haven't' “I don't think I'd know what to do in a threesome. Like it it's two girls and a guy who does what? If it's two guys and me, what goes where? It would stress me out to be honest.”

“Exactly! Like if you do have a threesome, good on you for making it work but it's not for me.” Kori grinned.

“Never Have I Ever used my fame to get out of a speeding ticket.”

Kori held up 'I haven't' but Baby Doll sheepishly turned hers around to 'I have' “I never mean to, but Police Officers are hot and they all watch my shows so you know, turn on the charm, get out of a ticket and get a date at the same time.”

“I don't speed a lot, usually only in some sort of emergency.” Kori explained.

“Never Have I Ever hooked up with a fan.”

Baby Doll immediately held up 'I have'. Kori paused before following her lead “Well I mean... Dick was a fan before he was my boyfriend so it kind of counts.”

Baby Doll turned to her “You never hooked up with a fan before Dick?”

“Well I wasn't big in the modelling world before Dick, I mainly did indie magazines and Instagram and small brand modelling. Dick only knew me because Barbara followed me on Instagram.”

Ellen laughed “I have to ask, how did you and Dick get together?”

Kori smiled “He slid into my DMs funnily enough. Although he was really sweet, it wasn't like 'damn girl you so fine I just want to blah blah blah' it was more like just a regular conversation, and he was really funny and we decided to go get some coffee and we hit it off in real life too.”

“Never Have I Ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person.”

Kori immediately buried her face in her hands going red “Don't remind me. I have, it was horrible.”

“I haven't, when I send dirty texts I make sure it's to the right person.” Baby Doll laughed at the other woman's embarrassment.

“Who was the text sent to?” Ellen asked curious.

“It was horrible! I sent it to Tim.”

Ellen snorted “Tim? As in Tim Drake? You're boyfriend's brother?”

“Yes! It was the most awkward day of my life! Thankfully it wasn't too revealing but like, I was at their family dinner the next day - oh my God, the shame!”

“I can imagine!” Ellen exclaimed “As much as I would love to ask more “Never-Have-I-Ever”s we are running out of time. Baby Doll's new TV show That's Our Baby airs every Wednesday at 8PM Central on The CW. Kori Anders can be caught on the cover of Elle this month, Vogue next month and @ҜoriȺnders on instagram.”

The show cut to commercial and Kori breathed a sigh of relief, her segment was over “How did I do?”

Baby Doll smiled brightly “You did amazin' honey. This is your first interview?”

“Yeah. I honestly wasn't sure about this but Tim's PR lady convinced me it would be great for my image and to get exposure and Dick said I'd be a natural so I went for it.”

“You are a natural.” Ellen smiled “When this hits youtube, I'm going to send you some positive comments and you'll see how much they love you. Don't forget you're currently Gotham's Princess.”

Kori decided to ignore the 'currently', Ellen was complimenting her, it wouldn't do any good to get mad about something so small, although she could see Baby Doll giving Ellen a weird look at the word. “What do you mean 'currently'?” the actress asked.

“Well I just mean... Dick after all is...Waynes aren't usually known for...” Ellen tried to get out.  
Kori frowned “Are you suggesting that just because he was raised a Wayne that I'm some sort of fling? I've been with him for months! His brothers love me! Gotham Academy lets me pick him up without running me through 10 billion background checks! I love Richard and he loves me and I'm offended by what you're implying! If we are to break up it won't be because I was just a fling to him.” Kori Anders stood up in her righteous fury.

“You're right, that was stupid and narrow sighted of me.” Ellen apologised “I'm sorry Kori. And well done Baby on calling me out, I could see Kori's reluctance to.”

“It's alright.” Kori forgave the host “I've had enough people tell me that, that it's starting to not get to me anymore.”

“Hey guys I'm on in a minute and I need the seats for my next guest.” Ellen said sadly, having enjoyed the girls' company.

“I need to take off myself.” Kori said glancing down at her watch.

Baby Doll smiled “Well I know when I'm not wanted, I'll get out of your hair. It was lovely to meet you Kori, I might give you a follow on Instagram.”

Kori smiled “And I'll follow back.”

“Good bye ladies, thank you so much for being on the show.” Ellen waved them off the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackfire is Komand'rs and her little brother Wildfire is Ryand'rs. Komako is a Japanese name meaning Filly-child and is apparently a term of endangerment soooo that's what I went with.
> 
> Mary Louise Dahl, AKA Baby Doll (voiced by Alison LaPlaca in Batman: The Animated Series, and Laraine Newman in The New Batman Adventures), actress who starred in sitcom That's Our Baby - Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures. I needed a fake actress and look at that, there's one right here.
> 
> Me trying to make a goo ship name:  
> Kori Anders + Richard 'Dick' Grayson =  
> Kori|chard  
> R|ori  
> Rich|ri  
> Dick|ri  
> Kor|ick  
> Dic|kori  
> Gra|nders  
> And|son  
> K|rayson


	4. Good Night Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I have nothing against Ellen. The only reason she's on Ellen is because I don't think she's big enough for one of the other talk shows (Jimmy Kimmel Live, Late Show, Late Late Show, Late Night Show, Tonight Show, Conan, etc).

When Kori reached the manor it was just before 10PM which means Dami would still be up and he wouldn't have to ask her to tuck him in, she knew he hated asking her, it made him feel like a child. Which Kori found quite hilarious due to the fact that he was a child. Dick had told her many things about his own childhood, growing up in the circus, how he used to blame himself for his parents death for not warning them about his suspicion, how he adjusted from the always crowded tents and trains of the circus to the empty corridors of the manor; he and Tim had told her about Tim's childhood. Growing up a Drake, an upper middle class family in Gotham trying to claw their way up to the elite, if only they had known them dying would place Tim right in the palace of Gotham's Prince. Damian's childhood, before he came to live at the manor seemed to be a close guarded secret. It was clear they all knew, but it was even clearer they didn't want her to know. She wondered who his mother was that Dick never even brought it up with her, she had asked a couple of times but he had skirted around the topic and Kori didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She wondered what had made him so afraid to ask her, why he hated being a child so much, why he was constantly trying to prove how independent he was. Eventually they would tell her, but until then she would just continue to be there for him, for all of them (mainly Dick but she loved his brothers too).

She made her way up to Damian's room and knocked lightly. “Come in!” when she peaked through the door she saw Damian lying in bed and reading Macbeth “Anders, good you're here. I was worried I would fall asleep before you got here, I know how much you love tucking me in. I would hate to deprive you of the honour.”

Kori smiled and rolled her eyes at his complete stubbornness “Thank you Damian, for not going to sleep. But remember if you're ever tired you don't have to wait up for me.” She said as she tucked in the younger boy. She gave him a kiss on the forehead “Goodnight Damian.”

“Goodnight Anders.”

She got up and turned the light off and when she closed the door she came face to face with Dick Grayson. “Dick!” She smiled happily.

“Anders.” he laughed imitating his little brother. She rolled her eyes fondly. “How was Ellen?”

“It was wonderful! I met Baby Doll and she was so nice! She said she might even follow me!”

“That's great! What about Ellen?” Dick asked.

“Oh um... she was super nice on air, exactly how she is on the show.”

Dick frowned “What did she do off air?”

“She apologised and I forgave her.”

“What did she do?”

“She implied I was just a fling to you because you're a Wayne.”

Dick frowned “You know that's not true.”

“Of course I do.”

“I love you.” Grayson assured her.

“ _I_ love you.” Kori replied. “I never believed her anyway, that's why I forgave her. I know the truth. The rest of Gotham be damned.”

“Your sister doesn't think that does she?”

“Trust me, if she did she would be on the next flight back to Gotham City and you would never hear the end of it.”


	5. What Makes A Mother and What Makes A Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what Talia's being so reckless, I know she's not this stupid but this is a world without Batman which means she's been left to go even crazier without Bruce even trying to reign her in.

Damian froze. Tim spat out his drink. Dick's eyebrows were so raised they disappeared behind his slight fringe. Kori looked like she was about to cry.

Damian had just called her 'mom', not 'Anders' or 'Kori' or even 'mother' but just 'mom'.

“Uuuum.” He said unsurely “I mean... Anders... um...” He really wasn't sure how he was supposed to recover from this, thankfully he didn’t have to.

Kori pulled him into a hug “Ah, it's okay. You're like a son to me you know. You really are Dami.”

CNN had pulled the family of 4 into an interview when Damian had let slip the m word. The spectators were eating the whole thing up and the surprise on everyone's face was so real it couldn't have been staged (that and the interviewer was floundering for responses).

Just then Talia Head, acting CEO of LexCorp, stormed into the studio “But he's not your son.”

Damian's eyes widened “Mother?!” He exclaimed, clearly as shocked as everyone else to see her there.

Dick stood up protectively “What do you want Talia?” He hissed.

Kori looked between Talia and Dick and Damian before looking to Tim for answers. Tim winced and then mouthed “We'll explain later.”

“You've made my son soft! He's supposed to be the heir to my empire, how is he to achieve that when you three are babying him?”

“He's 11! You're not supposed to start grooming someone for the corporate world until they're like 17!” Tim exclaimed.

“Besides,” Dick frowned “Where were you 4 months ago when Bruce died?”

“I was in Metropolis taking care of my company, something I know you've never done in your life!”

Tim stepped forward “Well I have and I can tell you that's not an excuse.”

“You took three days to return back to work, that's three days too many. That makes you weak. Damian comes with me.”

Dick poked her in the shoulder “I'm Damian's legal guardian.”

“I'm his mother.”

“And any judge will ask you yet again, where have you been?”

“And any lawyer will argue my case to see my boy.”

“No judge or jury in the universe would allow you even a day of custody of any child.”

“Damian's not a child. He is an heir, a great leader in the making.”

“He may be an heir and a leader in the making but that doesn't change the fact that he is a child. If you're so sure you'll win a court case why are you not serving me with a court date and a social worker?”

“Because,” she said darkly, “I don't need to win in court.” She snapped her figures and a bunch of thugs and street toughs dressed in all black faces covered burst into the studio.

Kori acted without thinking, grabbing Damian and pulling him out of harms way as some of the men made a grab for him. Using her perfectly manicures nails she clawed at their faces and some of them screeched and moved away from the crazy red head. Dick pulled out a gun (filled with rubber bullets, not that they knew) and started taking knee cap shots, it wasn't enough to pierce the skin but many knee caps cracked, it would be hard to run away, he did used to be a police officer after all. Tim picked up his brief case and was using it to keep as many of them at bay as possible. 

Dick moved to Kori and Dami pistol whipping a few guys as he did so, he was running out of rubber bullets. “Talia, what the hell is this?!” He roared at her only to find she was gone from the room “Talia!?” he shot another goon in the knee “Damn it! Listen if you don't want to be arrested right now I suggest all you thugs get the fuck out of here and leave us alone.”

The 'stupid' street thugs had seemed to wise up to the fact that Dick's gun wasn't real and they were pissed he had shot them in their knees. Just before they could make their move on Dick and company 5 police officers burst through the door guns aimed “Put your hands up! Nobody move!”

All the thugs groaned but did as they were told. “This is Officer Tyrell requesting the wagon. We got at least 15 guys here.”

Another officer addressed the room “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you.” Then they started on arrests.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The video was on youtube before anyone could even ask them not to, unfortunately, as uncourteous as it was it didn't violate the contract they had signed and so Tim could do nothing from stopping the onslaught of memes and GIFs of him whacking thugs away with his briefcase.

People had been applauding Kori for her quick actions and viscous attacks and everyone was confused as to what the fuck Talia Head thought she was doing.

A few puff pieces were run on Damian calling Kori 'mom' but mostly they focused on the fact that Talia was his mother, and she was apparently bat-shit crazy and hell bent on kidnapping him back from his big brother.

“I want her arrested!” Dick fumed as he paced the floor of the Gotham precinct “She hired a bunch of _thugs_ to kidnap him! She's insane if she things anyone's going to even let her _near_ Damian again! She's insane period!”

Commissioner Gordon nodded “Dick, I'm going to need some information here. I'm quite lost.”

Dick stopped pacing and sighed “12 years ago, Talia Al Ghul, that's her real name, popped up around Gotham. She got into a couple parties managed to get in good with Bruce. She was pretty, elegant so why not. When she first popped up, she got in good with Bruce Wayne, but no one had ever heard of her and Gotham's 1% knew anyone who was anyone. A simple background check came up clean but when the Wayne security team pulled in a favour from the then President it was revealed Talia Head was actually Talia Al Ghul Heir to the Demon, of the League of Assassins. Bruce obviously was like 'let me not sleep with her then, since she's an assassin' but she had other plans. She was a woman, meaning her position as heir could be challenged, she needed a son.”

Kori comforted Damian with a quick squeeze.

“She uh...she drugged Bruce. When he woke up she was gone, 10 years later there was Damian.”

“You ran away?” The Commissioner asked the child in question.

“I told her to be a better Demon's Head I needed to understand how the world worked. She knew I just wanted to track down my father so she told me I could on the condition that I killed any false Heirs and claimed his fortune for myself. And that I never forgot that she had given me everything.”

Detective Harevy Bullock blanched “Kill false heirs? As in Dickie-bird and Timbo over here?”

“Yes.” Damian replied stiffly.

“So why didn't you go through with it?” The detective asked.

Damian looked at him. Why hadn't he gone through with it? “I almost did. Several times in fact.” He stopped again “But they were nice to me, even though I was an absolute monster to them. Nice was something I wasn't used to. They were the only ones to ever treat me like a child and whilst it infuriated me and still does to no end... watching everyone else makes me realise that my mother wasn't a very good one. I guess Grayson and Drake... and father... just showed me what love was supposed to look like.”

The Commissioner puzzled, “Okay so Damian was supposed to be her way of securing a place as Heir to the Demon. I get that. What I don't get is why she didn't come back after Bruce's death and only just now decided she wanted him back.”  
Dick frowned as he thought about everything he knew about the League and his eyes widened “Your grandfather-”

Damian stood up “The Demon's Head is dead. Upon such circumstances the Heir must return to the League immediately.”

Kori frowned “You're not going to go are you?”

Damian frowned “I may not have a choice. My mother has never been one for the word 'no'.”

Dick frowned harder “She's not laying another hand on you. If she wants the throne she's going to have to get it herself, I won't let her use you as some sort of bargaining chip!”


	6. Eggshells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter gets a bit racey. Nothing too major but like... don't let your mum read this over your shoulder.

The 'Wayne' family waited on eggshells for Talia to strike again but she hadn't. LexCorp's stocks had taken a sudden dip following the incident but they were back up again as the event fell away from people's minds.

Damian's past transgressions as 'sullen demon child' had all but been forgotten by the people of Gotham and the kid had over 3 million Instagram followers.

Kori's presence had become an ever present glow around the Wayne Manor much to everyone’s happiness. Her sister popped in and out between this European town and that Asian village and her brother stopped by most weekends when he wasn't working or busy. Kori's career had sky rocketed and she was modelling from anything from Vogue to billboards, she even had a deal with Nike to be in one of their ads.

Dick had haltered the dull throbbing in his chest that came from having to give up his police work although he still helped them out when he could. He donated lots to Gotham and Bludhaven Police Forces and gave tip offs if he saw a known criminal about. The most notable of these circumstances was when he had gone down to 7/11 in work out sweats to grab a sports drink, a chocolate bar and some condoms and some fan/amateur paparazzi was filming him and streaming it live on Youtube. He had been embarrassed about the condoms but he'd be damned if he was about to let this woman ruin his night with Kori. Some guy who apparently hadn't been watching the stream ran in with a gun to rob the place. The cashier had screamed, the recorder had ducked behind the ice cream freezer but had continued to film and Dick had just rolled his eyes.

He looked the man up and down, assessing him “You here to rob the place?”

“Shut the fuck up pretty boy and give me your cash and watch! You,” he yelled at the cashier “put the money in this bag.” he handed her a bag and she dutifully opened up the cash register and started putting money into the bag, looking up nervously every few seconds. Her observational scans allowed her to see Dick slowly come up behind the guy, pistol whip him with a large can of whipped cream, smack the gun out of his hand and then catch him before he hit the floor. He lay the man down on his front, brought his arms behind him and held them in place “You okay?” He asked the injured man.

“Okay? You just fucking hit me in the head!”

“Well exc _uuuuu_ se me. Last I checked _you_ were robbing _me_.” He said calmly as he held down the now struggling man with ease “Careful, you're going to dislocate your shoulder.”

“You fucking bitch! I hope someone grabs that orange ass hoe of yours and gives it to her nice and goo-AH!” He screamed as his shoulder popped out of the socket.

Dick just shrugged “I did warn you. You're under arrest- uuum” he suddenly realised he wasn't an officer “Citizens arrest until the police get here. I assume they've been called?” He looked at the cashier.

“I tripped the silent alarm, they should be here soon.”

“While we're waiting can you scan these?” He pointed at his three items that lay forgotten on the floor.

The teen girl maybe 17 or 18 looked at the drink, chocolate and condoms and then back at the guy who wanted to buy them who was currently sitting on his captive. “Um...sure.” she said eventually, moving around to the front of the counter to pick up the items, she scanned them and then said “That will be $11.69.”

Dick pulled out a 10 dollar bill and two one dollar bills. “Don't bother with change.” he said as he handed it to her. 

“Uh huh.” She said still dumbstruck. Even as the police pulled up and actually arrested the guy (popping his shoulder back into place as they did so) the girl seemed to be in a daze.

One of the officers was questioning her, another one was questioning the filmographer which was getting increasingly more difficult as she continued to film Dick from a distance. “You won't need my statement because I have this video. It's live-streaming to Youtube right now. I'm gonna get so many subs.” The girl said happily.

The officer sighed and gave up instead just watching his colleagues conduct their interviews.

The officer Dick was with, Detective Rohrbach, seemed to be having a hoot talking about how he had hit the guy with whipped cream. She let him off quickly when she noticed the condoms he had still purchased even after the event and had said “Whoever you're with is one lucky gal. Or guy.”

Dick smiled “I'd hope she'd agree.” As he left the scene. A few people who had gather around followed him for a few block, he even spoke to some of them and had taken selfies but they eventually left him alone when he neared the long lane to Wayne Manor.

Kori had been waiting by the door worried sick even if she knew he had been fine “You're not an officer anymore Dick, you shouldn't risk your life like that!” She said giving him a hug.

“I was never in danger. The guy probably wouldn't have shot me even if he had the chance. Now need I remind you I was only at 7/11 to get these,” he held up the condoms “so how about we-” He was cut off by a passionate kiss.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, letting the slight blush she knew Dick loved spread over he cheeks, she bit her lips sexily, “Well you are a hero. I know just how to reward you.” she whispered softly in his ear.

Dick's breath hitched “Really?” His voice was huskier than usual.

“I know what you want. You know I've been waiting here, all alone, achingly horny, for you to get back.” She took his hand and moved it between her legs. “I'm so wet.”

She wasn't lying she was so wet, his fingers just slipped inside her with ease. Dick was so hard it was a wonder he was even still standing, he whimpered as she ground up against him, hard. “Kori we're in the hall. Anyone could-”

“Shhhh baby. Let me take care of you.” She slowly sunk down to her knees and Dick moaned again as she worked his cock out of his sweats and into her mouth.

“Oh God!” He exclaimed in a moment of ecstasy.

He couldn't even hear how loud he was being until Tim came barrelling down the stairs with a base ball bat, clearly expecting a break in or something. “OH MY LORD!” The slightly younger man exclaimed in pure horror, having just walked in on his brother receiving a blowjob from his girlfriend in their family hallway.

Kori pulled her mouth away with an obscene smacking sound and Dick desperately tried to cover himself, red from the previous activity and from embarrassment. “Oh my God Tim I am SO sorry.”

“Um.” Tim's mind seemed to have short circuited.

Dick was still breathing hard, although he was no longer panting, Kori was back up on her feet looking awkwardly between the floor and the two boys “Well this is terrible.” She said matter of factly.

Tim scoffed “Just be glad it wasn't Damian.”

Damian called from outside “I purposely didn't go downstairs because I'm not an idiot. Do you not know what sex sounds like Drake?” 

Drake flushed red “Why you little-!” he yelled up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim was so scared he had to do a quick stint at Arkham Asylam.


	7. Who Do I Give Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind for the future that in this universe Wally and Dick are still BFFs but Wally has to hide the fact that he's Kid Flash from his best friend and Dick's confused he's always rushing off.

It was a lovely summers day so Dick decided he would walk Damian to school. The now 12 year old boy spoke animatedly about some of the kids in his class. Some he seemed to actually like but more often than not he spoke about them with disdain referring to many of them as ignoramuses. “Oh Grayson, Saintcloud's daughter asked me if we're throwing a Wayne Gala this year.”

Dick froze mid step. The gala? It wasn't time for the Gala yet was it? But it was! Bruce had died right before planning for the Gala had begun last year which meant that it had been a whole year. It had been a year without Bruce, a year looking after Damian, almost a year with Kori. 

“Grayson?” Damian asked confused, turning around to face his older brother “Grayson.” he hissed again, they were attracting an audience “Richard.” That still didn't seem to get his attention “Dick.”

Dick started out of his trance and looked at Damian like he had forgotten where they were “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He said in a short clipped voice before deciding to go more natural. “Yeah.” It felt awkward in his mouth so he added a “Peachy.” to be on the safe side.

Damian wasn't buying it but they had attracted a few spectators. “We're talking about this later.” Damian whispered.

Dick ignored him “Tell your friend that yes, we are having a Gala this year.”

“She's not my friend, she's Silver Saintcloud's daughter.”

Dick remembered Silver, she was often sniffing around Bruce, trying to marry up. Bruce humoured her because apparently she was good in bed. He probably shouldn't mention that to his blabbermouth kid brother.

Dick got a taxi back to the manor, suddenly finding himself too drained for the walk back. When he got back he found himself in Jason's room. It hadn't changed, neither Bruce nor Alfred had had the heart to change anything about it after he had been hit by that drunk driver. The sheets still smelt like him. How many years had it been? He had stopped celebrating his anniversary. Dick couldn't help but be mad at himself for that, how could he have forgotten all this. Bruce had mourned his parents every year for decades, Jason hadn't even been dead 5 years and he was already being forgotten. “I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry if you think I've forgotten you. Or replaced you with Tim and Dami. I haven't. I miss you, you know. When you first came around I wasn't too keen on you but you grew on me and I-I loved you. I still do. You'll always be my little brother, whether we be linked by blood or not.” 

Next Dick went to Alfred's room. Alfred had died just a few months before Bruce, he had passed away quietly in his sleep. The night of movie night. Dick resented himself for missing family movie night for a party with some of his old university buddies. It meant that the last words he had said to him were 'Alfred, could you get my jacket please? Thanks!'. They didn't exactly make for awe inspiring last words, certainly not fitting for 14 years of unconditional love and support and cookies from the older gentleman. Dick stroked his fingers on a framed picture of him, Bruce and Alfred. He had only been 10 in the picture, only two years younger than Damian was now, and he was giving the camera a toothy grin (he was missing the front one). He remembered that. It had been his first American snow day, his first snow day ever really because the Circus was more of a summer thing. “You still kept this, huh Alfie?” He wanted to cry “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I missed your last day, I'm sorry I wasn't there.” Dick stared at the picture. Alfred was gone, Bruce was gone. Dick replaced the photo on the mantle and moved to Alfred's filing cupboard where he found a large file labelled 'Wayne Annual Gala'.

Well if he had to plan a Gala at least he had Alfred's meticulous notes to guide him. “Even in death, you're helping me out.” Dick laughed as he flicked through the folder and saw how comprehensive it was.

He went to leave with the file and then decided to also take the picture with him. He went down to the kitchen, placed the picture by the window above the sink and then sat down on the table to study the files. Something stopped him. The picture had three people in it.

He hadn't been to Bruce's room in a while. He stood up, the chair scraped the ground in a way that sounded oddly loud in the silence of the kitchen, and made his way up the stairs and into Bruce's room.

“Bruce. I'm sorry you're not here. Losing you was like losing another father, for me and Tim. And of course Damian just lost his actual father. He was only just starting to know you.” Tears welled in his eyes “What an I doing? How am I raising a child right now? I couldn't even take care of myself back in Blüdhaven, my apartment was a mess and my finances were abysmal. Am I doing okay? With Damian, I mean? Give me a sign I'm doing okay.” Nothing happened, the only sound that could be heard was a high pitched whirring from some electronics from behind the wall. Dick sighed, and started pessimistically “What did I expe-” Suddenly something glass fell and smashed. Dick picked it up to find it was a glass picture frame. It was a picture of Dick and Tim and Barbara smiling at a camera, pulling silly faces one Halloween. Barbara was dressed a Raggedy Anne, Tim was a calculator because of course he was and Dick had dressed up as Superman as a joke because of Bruce's distrust of the super powerful, God-like alien being in their rival city of Metropolis. Which Dick found odd as he had been oddly good friends with Resident Daily Planet Superman-ass-kissers Lois lane and Clark Kent. Dick smiled as he remembered how young Tim had been, how young he had been. It was before Barbara's back injury and it had been before Tim's parents had died back when he was just a family friend. It had been before Bruce's death. Sometimes he wished he could go back to that time and just fix everything that had gone wrong in his life.

If he could would he go back to Bruce's death? Barbara's paralysis? Jason's death? His own parent's murder? Where did his life begin? Which parts would he be willing to give up? Who did he care about more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is leading into a Flahs point fic. But plot twist, to this universe the Flashpoint universe is just the regular DCU. So Bruce is alive and Batman, Dick's Nightwing,Barbara's oraclign about. Tim's off with the Titans and Damian's still a brat.
> 
> Now obviously there's a lot of canon and a lot of time for the DCU so it's kinda gonna be an amalgamation of different stuff.  
> This is sorta New 52 in that Dick is working as a spy for Spyral and so obviously him and Bruce are in a huge argument.
> 
> Jason is back as the Red Hood but only the Bat family and Wally West know who he is.
> 
> Damian has just died recently because of the Death Of The Family (not A Death In The Family) thing that I actually haven't read so thank you DC Wikia for having the information I require.  
> I just read the synopsis he doesn't even die in that story, he dies in The Leviathan Invasion a whole year later and then Batman brought him back with a magic Apokolips crystal? That's what I get for not reading the stories.


End file.
